


First Waltz

by bookworm213



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Childhood Memories, Dancing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Vision learning humanity, Waltzing, but also fluff, hurt Wanda, scarlet vision - Freeform, this is my new favorite pairing!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm213/pseuds/bookworm213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They would guide each other, fingers entangled, as they clumsily waltzed, or tangoed, or simply moved to music, while their parents beamed and clapped."</p>
<p>"The Vision extended his hand to her, and a slight trace of a smile flitted across his face. 'May I have this dance, Miss. Maximoff?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So since seeing Age Of Ultron I have fallen in love with this pairing! Beware, SPOILERS! It felt nice to explore characters other than Bucky for a change! Enjoy!

Wanda had always loved to dance.

Pietro would humor her, a small girl in a flowered dress, her long dark hair twirling around her as she swayed to the music. They would guide each other, fingers entangled, as they clumsily waltzed, or tangoed, or simply moved to music, while their parents beamed and clapped. 

Wanda would imagine herself preforming in front of thousands, dancing for princes, her nimble limbs as graceful as the Bolshoi ballerina’s she would watch with her parents. Pietro teased her about it, saying her limbs were as stiff as tree branches, that only if she married a rich husband would he pay for people to watch her dance. Wanda would cry, pull at his hair, and run to the safety of her room and hide under the bed until he came to apologize. 

Then her life ended for the first time. 

When her and Pietro were left alone, Wanda was too consumed with rage and fear to dance. It was too filled with the ghosts of her parents. Sometimes when her and Pietro would be scavenging in the streets music would dance through the air, an old tune her parents would let her dance to, and the pain would be so unbearable Wanda would cover her ears and run to their makeshift shelter until Pietro came to find her. 

As her rage grew she forgot about dancing altogether. It was unimportant, a link to her past that may have never existed. Pietro was all she had now; revenge was all she had now. It was why they had volunteered for HYDRA’s experiments. As she felt the power coursing through her veins her hate solidified and became blinding rage, rage against Stark, against the world. 

When Ultron promised them revenge, she let herself be fooled. When she saw the world being turned to ruin, she and her brother fought. 

Then her life ended a second time. 

She missed him; she missed him more than she could bear. The new Avengers were kind to her, they trained her, and they treated her as one of their own. It was more then she deserved. But there was a gaping hole in her chest, where Pietro once stood. She would close her eyes and for the first time in years remember their little fingers wrapped around each other’s as they clumsily waltzed, the music floating through the air.

The training room of the new Avenger’s facility was dark; the other Avengers were no doubt asleep. Insomnia troubled Wanda often; she would wake screaming with her brother’s dead eyes in her mind. Her footsteps echoed as she crossed the room, over to the sound system War Machine had installed a few days ago. Slowly, almost reverently she turned it on, fiddling with the controls until it found the song she wanted.

The sound of a waltz filled the room.

Wanda closed her eyes as she felt her feet begin to sway, her head begin to bob. She found herself humming along to the tune as she retraced the steps of a waltz in her mind, but it wasn’t complete. It felt empty. 

Her eyes flew open suddenly as she realized she wasn’t alone. 

It was the Vision, standing only a few feet from her, his blue eyes fixed on her. At first Wanda had been distrustful of the Vision, seeing as he was part of Ultron’s plan. But she had grown to enjoy his company within the last few weeks. He was an excellent sparring partner, often making her use her powers in ways she would have never imagined. He gave her space when she needed it; the silent look he gave her screamed that he understood she was in pain. He still baffled her, he was neither human nor machine, and looking inside his head was difficult. 

“My apologies, Miss. Maximoff, I did not mean to startle you.” 

She could only nod, still startled at the idea that he could have gotten so close without her noticing. The music was still playing, and the Vision tilted his head, as though he were hearing the music better. 

“A piece by Johannes Brahms, a famous classical composer. I believe it’s called a Waltz. It is quite lovely.”

He stepped closer, and the look on his face was one Wanda had never seen on him before. He looked almost . . .shy.

Without even thinking, she blurted out, “Can you dance the Waltz, Vision?”

His face lost the look she had seen a few moments earlier. “ I have learned of music and what human’s call, ‘dancing’. At first I believed it was superfluous and held no real meaning, but as usual I underestimated humans. I see it differently now. I believe dancing is a way into the soul.” He looked at her, his eyes earnest, and for one breathless moment Wanda stood frozen, unsure what to say or do.

They were nearly arms distance apart now. The Vision extended a hand to her, and a slight trace of a smile flitted across his face.

“May I have this dance, Miss. Maximoff?”

The incompleteness of the dancing before filled Wanda’s mind, and she took his hand. As she was lead across the floor, she marveled that she had to keep up with the Vision, how graceful and gentle he was as he guided her through the steps of the waltz. She had expected his body to be cold, but it felt warm and alive against her own. For a brief moment, she was that little girl again dancing with her brother.

“You’ve done this before.” He remarked.

“With Pi-“ She stopped before she could fully say his name. The Vision’s eyes softened. 

She spoke before he could say anything. “Vision, do you believe you have a soul?” remembering his comment earlier. 

He momentarily slowed the pace of the dance. “I have wondered that often myself. I believe a creature with a soul has the capacity to love, to feel. For instance-“ And here that same smile flitted across his face. “I feel that when I first saw you were the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on.”

She flushed, something she was sure she had never done before. Suddenly everything came crashing down on her. The agony, the emptiness, and a twinge of something she didn’t recognize. “I . . .I miss him.” She managed to whisper.

The Vision held her as she sobbed, their bodies softly swaying to the music. Her head was on his shoulder, her arms around his neck.

She pulled away, gasping, and was met with his liquid blue eyes melting into hers. “Wanda . . .”

She pressed a kiss to his lips. They were warm, but not moist, not quite like kissing a real human. She felt his arms wrap around her again and the hole in her chest filled a bit. Not all of it, but enough to know she was safe, that she had someone to care for her, that she wasn’t alone.

“Thank you.” She whispered when she pulled away. The music had changed to a different track now as they held each other. He was smiling fully now, and for one breathless moment it was the most beautiful thing Wanda had ever seen. 

“I would like to dance with you again, as soon as I can. I want you to see more of my soul, Wanda.” 

Pietro was gone, but she had this. She had her new home, her new family, and she had the Vision. And maybe that was all she needed.


End file.
